


i know that any minute you'll be back to me

by sanversjade



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Winn are best buddies, Alex is So Competitive oh my god, F/F, Kissing Contest, New Year's Eve, everyone is queer i don't make the rules, except for when it comes to Maggie, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanversjade/pseuds/sanversjade
Summary: Winn dares Alex to a kissing contest and who is Alex to turn down any kind of contest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> had this idea for a while now and i finally managed to finish it! (right on time lmao)  
> i love sanvers so damn much i just can't  
> i don't even know what this is tbh

Alex was starting to get bored. After about four hours of eating and playing board games, she was ready to go have fun somewhere else. 

Kara had wanted a small house party and that’s what she got, but Alex wasn’t about to count down to the New Year alone. She wasn’t alone technically, but apart from Winn she was the only one there who didn’t have anyone to kiss.

“What’s on your mind, Alex? You don’t look like you’re having much fun?” Her sister offered her another beer. Kara had gone out of her way to organize this party, so Alex didn’t want to be rude.

“Well, I was just wondering if we could head out to the bar after dessert?”

“I’ll come if Lena wants to. You’ll have to convince the others though!”

“On it.”

It didn’t take long for the rest to agree. Lena and Kara hadn’t been dating long so if Alex wanted them to come, Lena wasn’t about to disappoint her girlfriend’s sister. 

Lucy pretty much immediately started putting on her jacket before James pulled her back next to him on the couch. “Babe, the whole point of coming here was to eat dessert, so we’re not leaving before we get it!” He gave Kara a pointed look, while Lucy shoved him in the ribs. 

Surprisingly Winn was the hardest to convince, mumbling something about Kara’s apartment having the best view of the fireworks. 

“What is it, Winn, afraid you still won’t find anyone to kiss?”, Alex teased. 

“Oh shut up! I bet you I can kiss more people than you!”, Winn shot back. Alex grinned and stated that she’d think about it. 

-

When they arrived at the bar, they noticed it was filled to the brim with people. The dancefloor was crowded for once and all of the pool tables were being used as well. 

Being regulars, they knew about the booths in the back of the dive bar that you couldn’t see from the door. While Kara and Lena went to get drinks, the rest managed to find an empty table and got settled.

Alex scanned the room and didn’t recognize everyone. Actually there were a lot of people she hadn’t seen before. There were some parties going on; to her left there were a bunch of girls who seemed to be in their early twenties. A group of dudes stood closer to the dancefloor, some of them already having trouble keeping their balance. 

There were also some people who seemed to be on their own. Like the guy who was playing darts by himself. Or the woman who was talking to Darla and playing with some shot glasses that were lined up in front of her, more than half of them empty. Alex couldn’t help thinking that the brunette’s dimples were something else. She found herself hoping that she’d get to kiss that woman tonight.

It was around 11:30, so it wouldn’t be long until countdown. Suddenly she remembered Winn’s proposal.

“Hey Winn, still up for that bet?” Alex smirked because Winn looked like he kind of regretted ever saying anything. 

“You know what, Danvers, fine! I’ll prove to you that I can get more girls to kiss me than you can!”

Alex snickered. “Who says I’m only kissing girls? I may be a lesbian, but most of all I want to win. So if it takes kissing guys on the mouth, I’m up for it tonight!”

Lucy laughed out loud at that. “Okay Alex, I’m on your team, for sure! Winn doesn’t stand a chance.”

“I can’t leave my buddy, so I guess that means I’m on your team, Winn!” James couldn’t believe he was saying it, because he knew Alex well enough to know that she gets super competitive and   
there was no way she wouldn’t win this.

Kara and Lena arrived with their beers, and while Lena didn’t have a clue what was going on, Kara’s superhearing had allowed her to follow the entire conversation and she rolled her eyes at her sister and best friend. “I can’t believe you two are actually doing this…”

“Kara should be the judge!”, Winn exclaimed after quickly filling Lena in.

“No, that wouldn’t be fair, she would give both of you extra points whenever you ask for it. Let Lena do it!” Lucy was making a lot of sense, Lena was the only one not picking any sides because she was trying to get everyone to like her and that was the most objective they could get. Everyone turned to Lena. 

She agreed to it on the one condition that the contest wouldn’t be longer than an hour. “You guys are fun, but I’m not spending my entire New Year’s Eve counting how many people you kiss.”

“Very reasonable.” “Deal!” Alex and Winn both shook Lena’s hand.

“We need to set some other rules too!” Kara seemed to have gotten on board with the plan after all, and Alex assumed it was because she didn’t have to do anything except for watch and eat the entire supply of snacks the bar served.

“Okay; you can kiss anyone you want in this bar except for any of us! You can both kiss the same people and get points for it, but kissing the same person twice absolutely does not count! And last but definitely not least, all parties have to consent!” It almost seemed as if Lucy had done this before, and honestly Alex wouldn’t be surprised at all.

Very quickly it was decided that they would need coaches as well and since James and Lucy had already chosen sides, it was clear that they would be Winn and Alex’s respective coaches.

“Hang on! If there’s tongue, you get double points!”, Winn insisted.

“Shut up, Winn, you’re not getting any! You’ll see!”, Alex sneered as if she’d already won.

Lena interrupted their teasing. “Guys, fifteen minutes left. You get to discuss tactics with your coach now, and once during the contest. You decide when that is.”

Alex and Lucy left the table so the boys wouldn’t hear them.

“Come on, Danvers, you got this! We have to show those guys who’s boss!” Lucy apparently took her job as coach very seriously.

“Should I kiss the guys first and then finish with the girls? Or what’s your plan?”

“Yeah good idea, just do that! You’ll be fine.”

When both Alex and Winn were ready, the countdown was just about to start.

Their kissing contest would commence at 12:05 am exactly, leaving enough time to wish everyone a Happy New Year.

“Ten… Nine… Eight… Seven…”

Alex downed her beer because she was getting a little nervous.

“Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Happy New Year!”

-

It took Alex about twenty minutes to kiss all the guys in the bar that she felt comfortable kissing. She left the really drunk ones and some individuals that she’d had the displeasure of meeting before for what they were. 

She reminded herself to thank Winn later. Her best friend had punched Maxwell Lord right in the face when he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Alex would not kiss that guy if they were the last people on earth. 

She felt relieved when he was kicked out of the bar, instead of Winn. She knew M’gann had a strict non-violence protocol, but she was also very reasonable and it only took one look from Alex for M’gann to kick Maxwell out.

“Thank you for making him leave.”

“No problem, Danvers! Anything to keep my clientele happy.” If M’gann was the kind of bartender to flirt with her regulars, she would’ve winked then.

It gave Alex the confidence to ask for a kiss. “I’m just trying to win this contest here and you deserve some thanks!”

M’gann rolled her eyes but pecked Alex on the lips anyway. “Your contest is good for my business! I think half the people in this bar have bought you drinks or snacks already!”

Alex grinned and raised the beer she was currently holding. This was her fourth one already. All the snacks she had been offered, had been directed to Kara who was having the time of her life munching on some mozzarella sticks. 

Lucy smacked Lena’s arm practically yelling that Alex “just kissed the fucking bartender and if she won’t get extra points for that, Lena was going to have to do a lot more to achieve the Superfriends’ Seal Of Approval for dating Kara.”

Alex’ eyes followed M’gann when she made her way back to the bar, resulting to Alex making eye contact with the pretty dimpled woman again. She had been throwing glances at her throughout the entire contest and every time the woman had already been looking at her with a faint, amused smile on her lips.

On the other side of the bar, Winn wasn’t doing as well. Sure, he managed to kiss quite a lot of people, but still Alex had kissed more. And she hadn’t even started kissing women until she kissed M’gann. Winn thought it was practically over, but that didn’t keep him from trying to keep up.

His eye caught Alex in another seemingly uncomfortable encounter and even though his hand still hurt from punching Maxwell Lord, he made his way over to her anyway. 

“Okay so if you won’t kiss me, I’m wondering if your friend will?” That was not what Winn was expecting to hear.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself, he’s right here!”, Alex encouraged the guy. 

“Hi, my name is Mon-El and I would like to kiss you, because it’s New Year’s Eve!”, the guy slurred his words a little. Winn chuckled and quickly kissed the guy, then wishing him a fun night. 

The little interaction had given him the confidence boost he needed.

Alex walked back to their booth for a break, kissing a few girls on the way there. She decided to stop at the bar to get a new beer, but noticed that the gorgeous woman was now not only looking at her, but smirking too. There was a curious look in her eyes that Alex didn’t completely understand.

Alex bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling, but she couldn’t do anything about the blush that was creeping up on her. Dammit Danvers, get your head in the game. Alex blamed it on the alcohol.

She tried focusing on Darla who was getting her beer, when she felt someone coming up right next to her.

Looking at the person, she realized that the woman who had been sitting a few stools away now stood very close to her. A little too close maybe.

“I hear they call you Danvers here?”

“Uhh yeah well that’s my name so..” Alex could hit herself. She had been so confident all night and this woman left her flustered with that simple sentence. “You haven’t been around here before, so I don’t know what to call you..?” Alex asked.

“I’m Maggie, and I’m going to kiss you now if that’s okay.”

Alex managed to nod even in her flustered state and she felt the smaller woman pull her closer, before their lips touched.  
She had been kissing a lot of people but nothing compared to this kiss. Alex actually felt something here.

Alex always had been quite skeptical about love at first sight or all that bullshit, but she had to admit there was a definite spark here. And Alex was gasping for air even after that short kiss and she could tell Maggie felt the same way.

“Why didn’t you come and kiss me sooner?”

“I didn’t know you were into girls.”

“Well I am! I’m also really into winning bets, so I went for the easy prey.” Alex grins.

“I've seen the way you've handled yourself tonight and I think anybody would be easy in your hands.”

That comment left Alex speechless and she could only stare into Maggie’s beautiful, brown eyes. It wasn’t until Maggie spoke again that Alex snapped back into reality.

“Aren’t you supposed to be winning a contest?”

Right. The contest.

“I needed a break anyway,” Alex blurted out before pulling Maggie in at her waist and kissing her again.

They spent a little while stealing kisses from each other, before Lucy stormed up to them, grabbing Alex’s arm and practically dragging her away from Maggie.

Alex could only shrug apologetically to Maggie, who got left behind a little confused. 

“What the hell are you doing, Alex! Kissing the same person twice doesn’t count, remember, and you’ve been kissing that very hot woman for ten minutes now!,” Lucy was nothing if not passionate. Alex couldn’t even pretend to feel bad as she kept looking over to Maggie, who in turn also didn’t stop watching Alex.

“Ha, you just admitted that she’s very hot yourself!”

“I’m not blind, Danvers, but you have to win this thing, come on!”

“I don’t know… I’m kind of done with it, let Winn have this one.”

Alex didn’t mind coming in second, when Maggie was her consolation prize.

Lucy looked at Alex incredulously. She wondered what Maggie had done to her otherwise so competitive friend.

“You’d better get her number or all of this will have been for nothing!” 

Alex grinned and pulled Lucy in for a hug. “I will make sure of that.”

Alex made her way back to Maggie, who was already waiting with an ever growing smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment maybe? :)


End file.
